


October 11th: Bondage/Restraints

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Handcuffs, Restraints, Smut, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 11th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 11th: Bondage/Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

“Sonofabitch! That’s the eighth pair!”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I don’t mean to.”

You toss the broken restraints into the trash. When Steve told you he’d wanted you to take a more dominant role, you’d known you’d face challenges. Him obliterating every form of restraint you could find, was not what you’d envisioned.

* * *

“What is the hulkbuster equivalent for Steve?” Keeping your tone innocent.

“Covering all your bases,” Tony muses, “I’d just go full vibranium.”

“Cuffs?”

“Cell…why?”

“Would vibranium cuffs work?”

“Tied to a vibranium bed?” He chuckles.

The flush to your cheeks has Tony’s eyes going wide. “Wait really!?”


End file.
